Super Hero Yang Terlupakan
by LuqManiaK
Summary: [UPDATE/CHAPTER 2] Menceritakan kehidupan Boboiboy 15 tahun kemudian yang menyedihkan. Dan para super hero yang sudah terlupakan (Author Newbie).
1. Chapter 1

```Super Hero Yang Terlupakan´´´

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genre: Angst & Romance

Cash: [BoboiboixYaya], Ying, Gopal, Fang.

Warning: Author Newbie, Typo di setiap chapter, Hanya cerita iseng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Oke, ini adalah story ke 2 ku setelah "Sweet Love Story" di fandom yang sama *Promosi*.

Btw, cerita ini muncul saat aku lagi mimpi. Jadi ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari mimpiku. Dan aku hanya tinggal ngembangin cerita dari mimpi yang telah aku alami ini.

Kalau di mimpiku sih... cerita ini bener-bener sedih, tapi... nggak tau deh kalo aku tulis di disini jadinya kayak gimana.

Dan satu lagi mungkin kesan romancenya hanya sedikit atau hanya sebagai pelengkap cerita. Oke, langsung aja dibaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

```Super Hero Yang Terlupakan´´´

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Suatu Pertanda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Boboiboy tengah bingung. Tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba di hadapannya seorang Tok Aba yang ia cintai kini tengah berbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

Boboiboypun masih tak mengerti mengapa kini ia tengah berada di sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana dengan dirinya dan Tok Aba yang terlihat lebih tua yang sedang sakit di dalamnya.

Boboiboy kemudian melihat kearah jendela. Entah kenapa pemandangan di luar terlihat sangat gersang, panas, tandus, dan debu polusi berterbangan di mana-mana.

Lalu tiba-tiba entah kenapa keadaan kembali berubah. Kini tiba-tiba saja ia tengah menggendong kakeknya dengan kedua tangannya sambil terus berlari tanpa tujuan.

Keadaan Tok Aba di rangkulannya terlihat sangat parah. Tok Aba terus mengeluarkan batuk darah selama Boboiboy membawanya.

Boboiboy masih tak paham mengapa semua ini terjadi. Lalu ia melihat tangannya tengah membawa sebuah amplop yang entah apa itu isinya iapun tak tau. Namun entah kenapa ia rasa isinya itu sangat berharga.

Ia terus berlari karena ia rasa entah kenapa ia harus terus berlari namun ia tak tau kenapa alasannya.

Sampai akhirnya Tok Aba menyuruhnya berhenti lalu akhirnya Boboiboy berhenti di sebuah taman tandus dan kering.

Setelah berhenti, Boboiboy lalu menurunkan Tok Aba, membaringkannya di tanah. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling. Di taman yang tandus itu hanya ada satu bangku taman yang sangat usang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Boboiboy kemudian melirik jam kuasanya. Jam menunjukan pukul "07.00" pagi. Namun yang anehnya adalah entah kenapa jam kuasanya terlihat sangat usang dan redup cahayanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat tanda petir di jam kuasanya yang seredup ini cahanya.

Pandangannya kembali beralih pada kakeknya yang terbaring ditanah yang sepertinya sedang berbicara padanya, namun entah kenapa Boboiboy tak bisa mendengar apa yang kakeknya ucapkan.

Setelah usai berbicara Tok Aba kemudian menggerakan tangannya kanannya. Tangannya nampak seperti sedang meraih setangkai bunga berwarna putih yang tak jauh dari tangannya lalu Tok Aba mencabutnya.

Kemudian Tok Aba meletakan bunga kecil tersebut ke tangan Boboiboy, lalu tak berapa lama setelah itu... Tok Aba kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Boboiboy masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang ia alami. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sinar cahaya yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan sampai matanya tak bisa melihat apapun, lalu tiba-tiba saja...

"KYAAAAAAA!"  
Teriaknya tersadar dari semua itu.

"Huuh... huh... huh.."  
Ia mengatur napas sejenak.

Setelah tenang, ia lalu melihat sekililing. Kini tengah berada di kamar kesayangannya. Kamar yang sangat ia kenal dan ia selalu bertemu dengan kamar ini di pagi hari setiap ia bangun tidur.

"Huuh... ternyata cu-cuma mimpi."  
Gumamnya lega.

Ia kemudian bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Meregangkan sejenak tubuhnya dan mengucek-ucek mata.

Seperti biasa keadaan rumah anak berumur 11 tahun itu nampak kosong dan sepi. Ya. Seperti biasanya, Ochobot dan kakeknya sudah berangkat duluan untuk membuka Gerai kakeknya di pagi hari sekali.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Boboiboy teringat kembali akan mimpinya tadi. Ia masih bingung tak mengerti dengan mimpi anehnya tadi.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Boboiboy hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan melakukan aktivitas paginya seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia lalu pergi sekolah, bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya, bermain bola bersama Gopal, menjadi super hero, dan melakukan aktivitas menyenangkan lainnya seperti biasa.

Ya. Boboiboy saat itu masih seorang anak kecil kelas 5 SD yang masih polos dan tak tau apa-apa. Ia tak tau kalau mimpi anehnya itu adalah "sebuah pertanda" akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti.

Ya. Kehidupan masa kecilnya memang penuh dengan cerita yang menyenangkan.  
Namun...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... 15 Tahun Kemudian ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Namun... kehidupannya kini tak seceria dan semenyenangkan di kehidupan masa kecilnya.

Kehidupan yang tak pernah Boboiboy bayangkan sebelumnya. Kehidupan yang sangat menyedihkan dan penuh dengan keputus asaan.

Gambaran lingkungan kehidupannya saat ini adalah... keadaan ekonomi yang sangat sulit, polusi dan pencemaran di mana-mana, semua orang bersusah payah menyambung hidup mereka hari demi hari, dan wabah penyakit menyebar di mana-mana.

Hampir semua orang di masa itu hidup dalam kesengsaraan dan kesusahan termasuk juga dengan Boboiboy dan Tok Aba.

Kini Boboiboy tengah duduk disamping ranjang, menemani Tok Aba yang tengah berbaring sakit di ranjang.

Tok Aba sudah lama terkena wabah penyakit yang entah Boboiboy tak tau penyakit apa itu karena pemerintah dan para ilmuan Malaysia sendiripun belum tau penyakit macam apa yang telah menjangkit banyak orang itu.

Para ilmuan hanya baru bisa membuat obat pereda namun mereka masih belum bisa menemukan obat penyembuh bagi penyakit baru ini. Obat pereda itupun hanya sebagian orang yang mampu memilikinya karena harganya yang cukup mahal.

Keadaan Tok Aba yang memang sudah sangat tua memang sangat wajar sekali rentan akan penyakit. Namun penyakit baru ini menular dan menyebar dengan sangat cepat dan pesat.

Rumah tempat tinggal Boboiboy dan Tok Aba pun hanya rumah sederhana dari kayu yang Boboiboy buat sendiri. Tanahnya pun ia tempati secara ilegal karena terpaksa tak punya dana untuk membeli tanah atau menyewa tempat. Ia tak tau sampai kapan ia bisa tinggal di tempat ini dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai pemerintah akan menggusur rumahnya suatu saat nanti.

Ya. Usaha Gerai Koko Atoknya sudah bangkrut karena mereka terlalu banyak hutang pada bank karena segala bahan baku makanan mulai meningkat mahal. Dan sampai akhirnya mereka harus menjual rumah untuk melunasi semua hutang tersebut.

Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau Boboiboy tengah mengalami kemiskinan yang paling parah semasa hidupnya. Dan Boboiboy hanya bisa membelikan obat warung untuk atoknya, itupun tak setiap saat ia selalu bisa membelinya.

Saat Boboiboy tengah memandangi Tok Aba yang sedang sakit, Boboiboy seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia seperti pernah melihat atau mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, namun Boboiboy masih tak ingat kapan itu.

Ia kembali merasakan rasa yang sama saat ia menoleh pada jendela. Ia seperti pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya. Pemandangan luar yang sangat gersang, panas, kering, tandus, berpolusi, dan sedikitnya pepohonan yang tersisa.

Boboiboy masih belum ingat kapan ia seperti pernah melihat ini semua sebelumnya. Setiap hari ia selalu memikirkannya. Namun makin lama memikirkannya, Boboiboy makin gelisah dan sedih. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan perasaan anehnya itu.

Kini kehidupannya tak seperti dulu lagi. Tak ada lagi keseruan ataupun senda gurau yang bisa ia rasakan bersama teman-temannya seperti semasa kecil dulu.

Bahkan kini untuk sekedar bertemu dengan teman-temannya pun tak bisa ia lakukan.

Boboiboy dan para sahabatnya sudah saling berpisah jauh. Mereka berpisah secara tidak sengaja karena tempat tinggal mereka yang kini saling berjauhan dan berpindah-pindah akibat dari masalah ekonomi.

Tak ada lagi sapaan gadis manis berhijab pink yang bernama Yaya setiap paginya seperti dulu saat mereka masih bertetangga.

Tak ada lagi tingkah jahil dan lucu si pria bertubuh gempal, tak ada lagi pertandingan sepak bola yang rutin ia lakukan setiap sorenya bersama Gopal dulu.

Tak ada lagi suara nyaring dan ucapan cerewet gadis cina bernama Ying yang terkenal tomboi itu.

Tak ada lagi perebutan kepopuleran atau perkelahian karena hal sepele yang selalu ia lakukan dulu dengan Fang.

Bahkan ini Boboiboy merasa rindu dengan rasa biskuit Yaya yang bisa membuat pingsan itu. Rindu dengan hukuman yang pernah di berikan Yaya padanya dulu semasa sekolah. Rindu dengan ulah Gopal yang selalu menjahilinya dulu. Rindu dengan Tawa tipis dan ocehan nyaring yang keluar dari bibir Ying. Rindu dengan wajah datar Fang yang selalu ingin ia hajar dulu.

"Huuuhh..."

Namun kini ia hanya berdua dengan atoknya yang sedang sakit.

Boboiboy kini masih memakai topi dinosaurus jingganya karena entah kenapa topi masa kecilnya itu masih muat di kepalanya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk terus memakainya.

Meskipun topi masa kecilnya itu sudah usang dan kotor, namun ia berserikeras tak ingin membuangnya karena topi itu menyimpan banyak kenangan indah semasa kecilnya dulu.

Gelar sebagai super hero saat masa kecilnyapun kini sudah tak berarti apa-apa. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa hormat apalagi terima kasih dari satu orangpun kini untuk sekedar mengenang jasa para super hero Pulau Rintis yang dulu sudah menyelamatkan bumi dan seisinya dari ancaman mahluk-mahluk asing atau alien yang mendatangi bumi.

Boboiboypun sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menolong orang lain dengan kuasanya.

Yang ia ingat, ia dulu ia pernah menolong seorang wanita paruh baya dari segerombolan penjahat. Namun setelah ditolong, bukannya ucapan terima kasih yang ia dengar, tetapi...

"Tolong! tolong! a-ada penyihir!"  
Teriak wanita paruh baya itu ketakutan sambil berlari. Hati Boboiboy seketika terasa sakit, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Ya. Kini tak seorangpun yang percaya adanya super hero. Bahkan mereka seakan lupa, mengira kuasa Boboiboy adalah sebuah sihir.

Sejak hari itu Boboiboy terus bertanya-tanya, kemanakah perginya semua orang yang dulu terus menyanjungnya, memujinya sebagai super hero yang dulu sangat di terkenal. Namun kemanakah mereka semua sekarang? Jika mereka lupa, apakah tidak ada seorangpun yang mengingatnya? Apa hanya Tok Aba yang ingat bahwa dirinya dulu adalah super hero?

Boboiboy sering berpikir kalau seandainya saja sekarang datang lagi alien jahat ke planet bumi seperti dulu, mungkin kini Boboiboy masih bisa beraksi dan masih dikenal dan dihormati sebagai super hero.

Namun entah kenapa luar angkasa kali ini seperti kehabisan alien jahat. Adudu pun sudah menjadi baik kembali dan ia sudah kembali ke rumah asalnya, planet Atata Tiga dengan membawa benih koko guna membangun kembali kesediaan koko di planetnya.

Tapi meskipun datang kembali alien jahat, rasanya kini sudah tak mungkin Boboiboy melawannya. Jam kuasa peninggalan kematian Ochobot itu sudah lama rusak dan sudah redup cahayanya karena hanya Ochobot yang bisa memperbaikinya.

Pernah ada niatan Boboiboy untuk membuang jam kuasa itu karena ia rasa itu sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi, namun itu sama saja dengan menolak amanah dan tanggung jawab yang telah Ochobot berikan padanya itu.

Lagi-lagi Boboiboy merasakan kembali perasaan anehnya saat melihat jam kuasanya yang usang dan redup cahayanya itu.

Namun walaupun rusak, ia masih bisa menggunakan sedikit kuasanya. Namun ia takut jika semakin sering digunakan nantinya akan semakin rusak dan sama sekali tak bisa digunakan. Jadi, Boboiboy kini jarang menggunakan kuasanya dan hanya menggunakannya untuk keadaan darurat.

Alat komunikasi yang menampilkan hologram pada jam kuasanya pun sudah rusak. Terakhir kali ia menghubungi teman-temannya dengan jam kuasanya, keadaan teman-temannya bermacam-macam.

Saat ia menghubungi Yaya, Yaya terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja, namun nampaknya ia masih belum menemukan tempat untuk tinggal.

Kalau Ying nampaknya cukup baik. Terakhir kali yang Boboiboy tau gadis cina itu sudah menemukan pekerjaan di suatu pabrik, namun Boboiboy tak tau jelas pabrik apakah itu.

Kemudian Fang, keadaannya bisa dibilang yang paling baik. Ia bekerja di suatu perusahaan pemerintah, namun sayangnya Boboiboy juga tak tau jelas dimana tempatnya.

Lalu yang terakhir ia hubungi adalah Gopal. Keadaannya... sungguh menyedihkan. Keadaannya yang paling parah.

Yang Boboiboy lihat terakhir kali, terlihat Gopal tengah mabuk-mabukan dengan penuh makanan dan minuman di sekelilingnya. Makan dan minuman itu yang pastinya berasal dari kuasanya. Gopal bilang ia sudah stres, hidup dalam kesendirian, kesusahan, dan kemiskinan. Jadi ia berniat untuk mabuk-mabukan sampai ia mati.

Boboiboy kemudian berkata " Dasar bodoh! Gunakan kuasamu itu! Gunakan kuasamu un..." belum selesai berbicara tiba-tiba alat komunikasi hologram pada jam kuasa Boboiboy mati dan benar-benar rusak.

Saat itu Boboiboy ingin bilang kalau Gopal seharusnya menggunakan kuasanya untuk mengubah benda menjadi emas atau uang. Jadi ia tidak perlu risau dengan masalah ekonomi.

"Dasar Bodoh!"  
Teriak Boboiboy kesal pada saat itu.

Keadaan Boboiboy saat ini tidak terlalu buruk. Ia baru saja diterima bekerja sebagai guru di salah satu sekolah menengah swasta dan ia pun sudah memiliki rumah meskipun tanah yang ilegal.

Namun hal yang selalu membuatnya khawatir adalah keadaan Tok Aba yang semakin hari semakin memburuk. Setiap selesai shalat dan setiap malam sebelum tidur Boboiboy selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan Tok Aba dan keadaan ekonomi mereka.

Kini malam sudah menjelang. Esok hari adalah hari pertama ia bertugas sebagai guru di sekolah. Sebelum tidur, ia kembali berdoa untuk kelancarannya besok agar ia dapat bekerja dengan baik tanpa adanya masalah. Setelah itu ia memejamkan mata dan tidur di sebelah Tok Aba, kakeknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~To Be Continue~~

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Oke, untuk chapter yang pertama ini hanya untuk pendahuluan saja. Untuk pertemuan dengan Yaya mungkin akan ada di chapter berikutnya. Bagi yang ingin tau chapter selanjutnya, silahkan REVIEW dulu.

~~~Ketemu Lagi Di Chapter Selanjutnya!~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

```Super Hero Yang Terupakan´´´

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genre: Angst & Romance.

Cast: [BoboiboyxYaya], Ying, Gopal, Fang.

Warning: Author Newbie, Typo merajalela, Romancenya mungkin hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Oke, kita ketemu lagi di chapter 2 ini. Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca, dan khususnya yang udah review, favorite, dan follow cerita ini "^_^" .

Oh iya, ada yang bilang cerita ini mirip "Surat Dari Tahun 2070". Memang bener sih cerita ini mengandung unsur dari "Surat Tahun 2070" , tapi ide dasar terciptanya cerita ini murni dari mimpiku, dan aku memang sengaja menambahkan beberapa unsur dari "Surat Dari Tahun 2070" untuk mengembangkan cerita ini agar menjadi lebih menarik.

Dan maaf kalo updatenya lama, kan udah dibilang cerita ini sebenarnya awalnya cuma iseng, jadi wajar kalau lama updatenya :-D. Tapi aku nggak nyangka ternyata reviewnya bisa sebanyak ini. So, sekali lagi thanks buat yang udah review "^_^".

Oke, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, silahkan nikmati chapter 2 ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

```Super Hero Yang Terlupakan´´´

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Pertemuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang. Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya, menyinari siapa saja yang di hadapannya. Meskipun tak begitu sejuk, setidaknya udara pagi hari lebih baik dari pada udara panas di siang hari.

Pagi itu, setelah shalat subuh, Boboiboy tengah bersiap mengenakan pakaian kemejanya. Kemeja berwarna biru dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam peninggalan kakeknya. Bersiap untuk pertama kalinya ia menjadi guru dalam seumur hidupnya.

Sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi, semua benda bekas peninggalan Tok Aba pasti sudah berumur dan usang. Bahkan umur kemeja tersebut lebih tua 5 tahun dari umur Boboiboy sekarang.

Meskipun terlihat sedikit usang dan kusut, sebisa mungkin Boboiboy membuatnya terlihat sebersih mungkin karena hanya itulah satu-satunya kemeja terbaik yang ia punya.

Setelah selesai memakai dasi hitamnya, Boboiboy kemudian memakai sepatunya di teras. Sepatu hitamnya juga salah satu peninggalan Tok Aba yang masih tersisa.

Setelah selesai, Boboiboy duduk sejenak di teras sambil menatap matahari pagi.

Ia teringat masa kecilnya dulu saat ia masih bersekolah. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini, ia bisa mendengar sapaan dari tetangganya yang berhijab pink itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah itu ia berangkat sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Senda gurau dan cerita lucu selalu tercipta sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

Ia sangat rindu akan masa-masa itu. Ia bahkan rela mengelilingi dunia dengan Gerakan Kilat dengan harapan bisa bertemu salah satu temannya. Namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tok Aba sendirian begitu saja. Lagi pula... ia tak tau para sahabatnya itu kini masih hidup atau tidak.

Setelah menghela napas berat, Boboiboy kemudian bersalaman dengan Atoknya lalu pergi berangkat bekerja, tak lupa dengan topi dinosarus jingganya yang selalu setia bertengger di kepalanya.

Perjalanannya di awali dengan menuruni bukit dan melewati beberapa pepohonan karena rumahnya yang memang di kawasan hutan di bukit yang jauh dari keramaian kota.

Namun bila disebut hutan, rasanya kini sudah tidak pantas lagi jika disebut hutan. Dulunya daerah ini memanglah hutan, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, jumlah pepohonan di sinipun mulai menyusut dan menjadi sedikit. Jadi memang sedikit agak janggal bila disebut hutan. Mungkin sebenarnya sama sekali tak ada "hutan" yang sebenarnya sekarang ini.

Tapi Boboiboy merasa sangat bersyukur dapat menemukan tempat seperti ini untuk tinggal karena hanya dia yang menemukan tempat sebaik ini. Memang daerah ini tidak terlihat dari kota karena terdapat dua bukit besar yang menutupinya.

Meskipun daerah ini cukup jauh dari kota, namun paling tidak udara disinilah yang paling baik dibandingkan tempat lain.

Boboiboy memilih tempat ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia memilih tempat ini karena banyak keuntungan yang bisa ia dapatkan. Selain karena udaranya yang sejuk, tempat ini tidak ada yang punya, jadi ia bisa menempatinya meskipun secara ilegal.

Selain itu juga ada sungai sebagai sumber air gratis yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Walaupun tak begitu banyak, namun air di sungai itu cukup bersih dan mampu memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya dan kakeknya sehari-hari.

Setelah menuruni bukit, ia lalu berjalan tepat diantara dua bukit besar. Jalur yang berada diantara bukit besar tersebut cukup sempit dan harus melewati

Ia kini akhirnya sampai di perbatasan antara hutan dan kota. Dari tempat ini ia bisa melihat jelas dari jauh pemandangan kota yang terlihat lebih gersang dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

"Kryuuuk..."  
Suara perutnya tiba-tiba berteriak kelaparan.

Boboiboy kemudian hanya memegangi perutnya sambil terus menahan lapar.

Ya. Boboiboy berangkat bekerja dengan keadaan belum sarapan. Ia tadi hanya minum segelas teh hangat untuk mengganjal perutnya. Ia terpaksa tidak sarapan karena uang untuk jatahnya makan telah digunakan untuk membeli segala perabotan alat tulis seperti pulpen, beberapa buku, tas, dan lainnya untuk keperluannya bekerja sebagai guru.

Ia tak masalah tak sarapan, yang penting perut Tok Aba kini sudah dalam keadaan kenyang. Namun meski begitu, Boboiboy berbohong pada kakeknya kalau ia sudah sarapan.

Setelah dirasa perutnya baikan, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kota tempat sekolahnya berada.

Setibanya di pintu masuk kota, udara mulai terasa sedikit sesak. Penduduk kota kini kebanyakan bekerja serabutan, bekerja menjadi kuli, atau pekerjaan keras lainnya.

Hanya orang yang cerdas dan beruntung yang mendapatkan pekerjaan enak seperti menjadi pegawai negeri, dokter, anggota organisasi politik, atau guru yang salah satunya pekerjaan yang Boboiboy dapatkan.

Rumah penduduk kotapun kebanyakan perumahan yang kecil dan kumuh. Hanya sedikit rumah-rumah yang terlihat layak yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang kaya saja.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Boboiboy sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah menengah tempat ia bekerja. Sekolah yang walaupun swasta namun terlihat kecil dan bangunannya sedikit rusak dan kotor. Para muridnyapun warga kota tingkat menengah kebawah.

Boboiboy masih tak menyangka hari ini akan terjadi. Hari yang belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Hari dimana ia menjadi seorang guru. Yang biasanya dulu ia hanyalah seorang murid yang sedang menimba ilmu, namun kini posisinya telah berubah menjadi seorang guru.

Lagi-lagi ia kembali teringat akan masa kecilnya. Matanya mulai terasa perih seakan ada air mata yang akan jatuh dari matanya. Namun Boboiboy cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya lalu melangkah masuk menuju sekolah.

Setibanya di dalam sekolah, Boboiboy melihat keadaan sekolah yang masih sepi hanya di datangi beberapa murid saja. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul "07.15" tanda bahwa pelajaran akan di mulai 15 menit lagi. Nampaknya perubahan zaman juga telah merubah semangat anak-anak masa kini untuk sekolah.

Boboiboy kemudian kembali melangkah menyusuri sekolah. Hanya ada lapangan, tempat parkir, beberapa ruangan, kamar mandi murid dan guru, serta kantin. Tak ada taman, ataupun pepohonan yang ada di sekolah itu. Mungkin hanya beberapa pepohonan kering saja yang ada di sekolah tersebut.

Boboiboy kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah di lantai dua yang didalamnya terdapat seorang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kepala sekolah yang sudah menunggunya.

"Apa benar anda adalah guru baru disini?"  
Ucap pria pendek dengan perut buncitnya sambil menyodor tangan.

"Oh, iya pak. Benar."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil membalas uluran tangan sang kepala sekolah tersebut.

Setelah berjabatan tangan, sang kepala sekolah terus memandangi topi jingga Boboiboy lalu pandangannya beralih menuju wajah Boboiboy.

"Kalau tidak salah... saya dulu seperti pernah melihat anda di televisi, tapi... kapan ya?"  
Ucap pria buncit tersebut sambil berpikir.

Ya. Dulu semasa Boboiboy masih menjadi super hero, ia memang sangat terkenal sampai ia masuk TV. Bahkan saat itu sangat banyak sekali panggilan dari acara TV.

"Wah... kalau memang anda benar pernah masuk TV, pastinya anda orang yang terkenal kan?"  
Ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan pundak Boboiboy sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Ah... nggaklah pak. Pastinya anda salah lihat."  
Ucap Boboiboy berbohong.

"Iya-ya? mungkin saya salah lihat."  
Ucap sang kepala sekolah lalu setelah itu ia tertawa.

Boboiboy hanya ikut tertawa meskipun dirinya kecewa dan sedih, kalau ternyata memang benar-benar tak ada orang yang mengingatnya dulu.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai tertawa, sang kepala sekolahpun mempersilahkan Boboiboy duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut.

"Nah, sebelum bapak mulai bertugas, mohon isi kembali terlebih dahulu data-data penting anda pada kertas ini untuk lebih mempermudah jika nanti ada keperluan penting."  
Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas biodata pada Boboiboy.

"Kalau bisa dikumpulkan besok. Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

"Siap Pak."  
Ucap Boboiboy dengan semangat.

Boboiboy kemudian mulai membuka selembar demi selembar, membaca apa-apa saja data yang harus ia isi.

"Dan... ini adalah jadwal anda untuk mengajar. Dan ini juga daftar absen guru dan nama-nama guru di sekolah ini."  
Ucapnya lagi sambil memberikan map merah dan biru pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya menerimanya sambil menggangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong... hari ini bukan hanya anda yang menjadi guru baru di sekolah ini, ada juga beberapa guru baru lainnya. Jadi anda tidak perlu grogi."  
Guraunya sambil tersenyum pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil dan ikut tersenyum. Ia setidaknya bersyukur kalau nampaknya kepala sekolah tersebut cukup ramah dan baik hati.

"Dan satu lagi pak, kalau anda butuh beberapa referensi buku untuk mengajar, silahkan pinjam buku yang ada di perpustakan, jangan sungkan-sungkan."

"Baik Pak."  
Balas Boboiboy dengan senyum.

"Oke, karena saya ada urusan penting, sebelum saya pergi apa ada yang ingin bapak tanyakan?"  
Ucapnya langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Boboiboy kemudian mendongak dan berkata "Oh, tidak ada Pak. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ehm... maaf, saya tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini. Jadi saya permisi dulu."

"Silahkan Pak, silahkan."

Kemudian sang kepala sekolah itupun pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy dengan membawa tas yang cukup besar dan terisi sangat penuh. Nampaknya ia memang sangat sibuk sekali.

Setelah sang kepala sekolah tersebut sudah beranjak pergi, Boboiboy kemudian merapikan map-map tersebut kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Ia lalu melirik jam kuasanya yang menunjukan pukul "07.20" pertanda bel masuk akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi.

Merasa masih ada cukup waktu senggang, Boboiboy bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Ia berniat menuju perpustakan untuk mengambil beberapa buku guna mengajar nanti.

Setibanya di luar, suasana sekolah kini mulai ramai. Boboiboy dapat melihat keadaan lapangan yang cukup ramai dari atas.

Tak cukup beberapa lama, Boboiboy telah sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan yang juga terdapat di lantai dua.

Boboiboy sempat bingung dengan pintu perpustakaan yang masih dalam keadaan tertutup.

Saat membuka pintu perpustakaan, dapat terlihat keadaan ruangan yang berdebu dan sedikit gelap. Ruangan yang lebih pantas di sebut gudang dari pada perpustakan karena debu dimana-mana.

Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepala. Nampaknya perpustakaan ini sangat jarang di kunjungi hingga ruangannya berdebu seperti ini.

Setelah melihat-melihat, Boboiboy sempat bingung untuk memilih buku karena terdapat banyak versi dan jenis buku yang bisa ia pilih.

Boboiboy kagum dengan rak buku yang penuh dan lengkap. Namun ia sedih dan kecewa karena perpustakaan ini jarang di kunjungi murid.

"KRIIIIINNG"  
Bunyi bel masuk.

Boboiboy kembali melirik jamnya yang menunjukan angka "07.20". Saking asiknya ia membaca buku, nampaknya ia sampai lupa waktu dan tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu 10 menit.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Boboiboy langsung pulang kerumahnya, eh... maksudnya langsung turun kebawah menuju kelas di mana tempat ia mengajar.

Kini digenggamannya terdapat dua buah buku yang bertuliskan "Bahasa Malaysia" yang tentu saja menunjukkan kalau Boboiboy adalah seorang guru yang mengajar di bidang Bahasa Malaysia.

Sepanjang menuruni tangga, Boboiboy sempat grogi. Jantungnya berdetak, merasa tak percaya kalau dirinya tak lama lagi akan menjadi seorang guru dan akan mengajar.

Sebenarnya menjadi guru bukankah cita-cita Boboiboy, namun hanya inilah kesempatannya untuk dapat mencari nafkah demi memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya dan merawat Tok Aba.

Sebelum sampai di pintu kelas, Boboiboy sempat berhenti dan mengencangkan topinya, menyiapkan mental dan mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Oke, aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti akan melakukan yang Terbaik..."  
Gumamnya lalu setelah itu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas.

Saat Boboiboy memasuki kelas, keadaan kelaa yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi sepi karena kedatangannya.

Para murid kini sudah menghentikan aktifitasnya masing-masing dan merapikan posisi duduk.

Setibanya Boboiboy duduk di kursi guru, para muridpun langsung mengerti kalau yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah seorang guru baru.

"Bangun! Selamat pagi, Cikgu!"  
Ucap salah seorang murid perempuan yang nampaknya adalah seorang ketua kelas. Lalu diikuti salam oleh murid-murid yang lain.

"Selamat pagi, kembali duduk."  
Balas Boboiboy dengan sedikit ragu.

Beberapa saat itu hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Boboiboy masih gemetar sambil terus memerhatikan meja guru yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia masih tak percaya kalau ia kini bisa duduk di sini sebagai guru yang benar-benar akan mengajar.

Para murid hanya diam dan terus memandangi topi Boboiboy dengan bingung karena topi tersebut topi yang cukup aneh dan kekanak-kanakan.

Setelah mengembuskan napas berat, Boboiboy memantap niatnya. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang telah ia kumpulkan, ia akhirnya bangkit dan berdiri di depan semua murid.

"Umm... baiklah, pastinya kalian semua belum mengenal saya karena saya adalah guru baru di sini."  
Ucap Boboiboy dan semua murid hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Oke, pertama-pertama... kenalkan, nama saya adalah Boboiboy, saya mengajar di bidang Bahasa Malaysia, dan saya..."  
Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan yang ia bisa.

Setelah usai memperkenal diri, Boboiboypun memulai pelajaran.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian masing-masing dan buka hal 35 tentang..."  
Ucapnya lagi panjang lebar dengan penjelasan tentang materi yang akan diajarkan.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Boboiboy akhirnya telah selesai menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian mengerjakan tugas 1 sampai 15 yang ada di halaman 38."  
Ucap Boboiboy lalu kembali duduk kursinya.

Para muridpun menurut dan mulai membuka bukunya masing-masing.

Boboiboy akhirnya kini dapat menghembuskan napas lega. Kesan pertamanya menjadi seorang guru tidak terlalu buruk. Dan nampaknya ia akan bisa terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Boboiboy lalu teringat kembali akan pemberian kepala sekolah tadi. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa map dari dalamnya.

Ia membuka map berwarna merah dan mulai mengisi data-data penting yang harus ia isi. Lembaran biodata tersebut cukup banyak sampai-sampai Boboiboy merasakan tangannya serasa bengkak setelah selesai mengisi data-data tersebut.

Ia tak habis pikir, apa menjadi guru baru memang harus melalui seperti ini? Boboiboy kemudian kembali teringat saat kepala sekolah bilang kalau ada juga guru baru yang lain selain dirinya.

Sang guru bertopi dinosaurus itu lalu membuka map berwarna biru yang berisi absensi guru. Ia lalu menelusuri satu-persatu nama-nama guru lama dan guru baru yang ada di sekolah ini.

Ternyata guru baru selain dirinya di sini cukup banyak dan kebanyakan masih berumur muda.

Matanya berhenti bergerak ketika melihat salah satu nama guru baru yang namanya sangat familiar baginya dulu. Tangannya yang memegangi map tersebut kini bergetar sekaligus berkeringat.

"Apa i-ini dia? a-apa ini memang benar dia? "  
Gumamnya gemetar sambil masih terus memandangi nama tersebut.

"T-tidak mu-mungkin."  
Gumamnya masih tak percaya.

Boboiboy lalu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari menuju keluar pintu. Boboiboy lalu berhenti mendadak saat di depan pintu. Ia hampir saja lupa untuk memberitahukan murid-muridnya. Boboiboy lalu kemudian berbalik.

"Eee... semuanya tunggu sebentar, s-saya ada urusan penting."  
Ucapnya lalu langsung kembali berlari keluar.

Para murid hanya diam kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh sang guru dan mereka lalu kembali pada tugas mereka.

Boboiboy berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Matanya mulai meneteskan air mata saat berlari.

Ia terus berlari menuju tangga dan bermaksud ingin ke ruang guru yang berada di lantai atas.

Saat ia tadi melihat data guru baru tersebut, ia melihat kalau jadwal mengajar guru baru tersebut baru mulai saat pelajaraan kedua nanti. Jadi, Boboiboy rasa orang tersebut mungkin masih berada di ruang guru sekarang ini.

Boboiboy kemudian menaiki tangga sambil berlari. Ia sempat terjatuh saat di tangga, namun dengan cepat ia kembali bangkit dan terus berlari.

Ia masih tak percaya dengan hal ini dan sekaligus berharap besar kalau dugaannya memang benar.

Boboiboy masih merasa tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia baca tadi. Sebuah nama guru baru yang dulu sangat ia kenal. Orang yang dulu adalah salah satu sahabat dan rekan seperjuangan super heronya.

Orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, saking dekatnya bahkan jarak rumah mereka dulu hanya beberap langkah saja. Sahabat masa kecilnya dulu yang sangat memberi kenangan dalam baginya. Orang yang setiap hari hampir ia dengar suranya apalagi saat di sekolah, suara tegas teriakannya memimpin kelas memberi salam yang selalu ia dengar semasa sekolah dulu.

Air mata Boboiboy makin menetes menjadi-menjadi saat ia terus mengingatnya. Mengingat seorang gadis manis yang dulu selalu menyapanya dengan hangat. Dan gadis tersebut bernama...

"GUBRAAAK..."  
Dentuman kencang pintu ruang guru yang di buka kasar oleh Boboiboy.

Ia langsung mematung saat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk sendiri diruangan tersebut. Matanya terus menuju pada seorang gadis berhijab yang tengah menunduk sambil menulis tersebut.

Boboiboy masih terus mematung di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang masih tegang dan tak percaya.

"Y-Yaya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

==To Be Continue==

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Oke, chapter dua bersambung sampai di sini. Dan hanya untuk pemberi tahuan, tentang pelajaran "Bahasa Malaysia" di chapter selanjutnya anggap saja adalah pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia karena aku juga orang Indonesia dan nggak ngerti apapun tentan pelajaran "Bahasa Malaysia" dan lagi pula bahasa di fanfic ini adalah Bahasa Indonesia, kan-kan-kan?

Bagi yang ingin cerita ini berlanjut, silahkan review "^_^".

===== SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA! ===== 


End file.
